Grounded
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Severus Snape has grounded Draco Malfoy leaving the snakes without a chance at winning the cup.  Harry wants to know why Draco was grounded.  Rated M because I might be bad later
1. Chapter 1

Grounded

"Severus, You can't be serious!" Pansy shrieked, and suddenly the entire great hall seemed to grow silent, everyone turning to see the snakes turning on their head of house.

Severus Snape gave Pansy a venomous look that many had only ever seen directed at Harry Potter and his Golden Trio, and he asked, "When have you ever know me to be anything but serious, Mrs. Parkinson?"

Blaise was on his feet in a secant and standing behind his girlfriend he said in a quite voice that still reached the edges of the room, "You can't do this!"

Severus crossed his arms and said, "It's already done."

Several Slytherins let out shouts of anger and disbelief until finally Dumbledore asked, "Severus, what may I ask is the problem?"

Snape straightened slightly, and the rest of the snakes seemed to realize that they were not the only ones present; Snape spoke quite, "Just a little dispute Albus, nothing to worry about."

It was in one of the silent moments that one of the 2nd year Slytherin girl's whispered to her friend, "Professor Snape grounded Draco."

The whisper was quite, but one of the Ravenclaws overheard and asked in a loud voice, "Snape grounded Malfoy? Can he even do that?"

So in a matter of secants, everyone had heard the news, Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin, had grounded Draco Malfoy.

When they Gryffindors hear the news, Ron Weasley whooped in excitement, then frowned and asked, "Wait, why would he do that? I mean Malfoy's a right git, but he's the only chance Slytherin has of ever beating us?"

Harry frowned and asked, "Where _is_ Malfoy?"

Ron shrugged and said, "Probably didn't want to show his face!"

Draco Malfoy, did not show up till the very next day, and as he came in, many asked him why he had been Grounded, and he would just snarl something nasty about the person, before walking away. So when Harry got partnered with Draco for Potions, he almost smiled, because the git couldn't just walk away from him, and Harry _really_ wanted to know, now that it was obvious Draco didn't want anybody to know.

So as Harry began gathering their ingredients Harry asked, "Malfoy, why were you grounded?"

Draco grabbed up the cutting knife and started violently chopping one particular ingredient, Harry only smiled, because they had a whole two hours, and there was no way Draco could keep quite that long. Draco might not tell him what the actual problem was but it would be funny to see Draco snap and start yelling. So every ten minutes or so, when Snape was clearly to far away to hear, Harry would whisper, "why are you grounded Malfoy?"

Harry was surprised when thirty minutes later, Draco brought a sealed vial of their potion to Snape, long before anyone ells was anyone near done with theirs, and after quickly and efficiently cleaning the area Draco left without a word. Once Draco was gone, Snape snarled, "What are you just standing there for, Potter? Malfoy already handed in your vial, get out of my classroom."

Harry blinked in confusion, before gathering his things and leaving the room. He hadn't expected that, but now he was even more curious as to why Draco was grounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Grounded

Draco sighed and said, "Potter, muggles call what you are doing right now stalking and it is highly frowned upon."

Harry frowned as he took off his invisibility cloak and asked, "How did you know I was there?"

Draco didn't even look up from the book he was reading, as he said, "This is a Library, and none of the books in this section breath."

Harry pulled out a chair next to Draco's and asked, "Why are you grounded?"

Draco shrugged and asked, "Why are you Virgin? Both questions have answers you really don't want to hear the answers to."

Harry narrowed his eyes in anger, but didn't let Draco goad him, instead he said, "It must be pretty big if you're avoiding answering."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before letting it out. After a few seconds he repeated the process, a few more seconds and he did it one more time. Finally Draco must have given up getting back his composure because he slammed the book he had been reading for the last half an hour closed and left the library. Harry had wanted to follow him but the look Draco had given him before he stormed out had almost been enough for Harry to consider giving up his campaign to discover the truth. Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

Grounded

Draco was just about ready to unzip his trousers and take a piss when he heard it. The by now familiar sound of Potter breathing. He glanced up at the mirror, but like so many times before, he found he couldn't _see_ Potter. He took a deep breath and let it out, a relaxation technique Pansy taught him. Like always it didn't do crap, but it was worth a shot.

Draco didn't bother turning around as he asked, "Can I help you Potter?"

There was a rustling sound and when Draco looked up once more he could see Potter's head, the rest of his body was still covered with that damn cloak, but at least now he could see Potter's facial expressions, which always seemed to be giving away the boy's intentions.

Potter made a face that looked a lot like his 'I'm in pain and confused face' and asked, "How do you always know when I'm here?"

Draco crossed his arms and said, "I might not be able to see you, but I can still hear you. Do you even try to be quite?"

Potter rolled his eyes and then fidgeted nervously for a moment before asking, "Why where you grounded?"

Draco let out a tired sigh and asked, "Why does it even matter? It's not like it's going to affect you, your teams still going to win."

Potter…Harry, looked a bit hurt, like Draco had just said something really cruel, and mumbled, "'m just curious, s'all."

Draco sighed and said, "Look Potter, if it makes you feel any better, nobody knows. Other than Severus and myself of course, but my friends, Pansy, Blaise, and my teammates, they all have no idea."

Potter looked completely baffled, obviously not getting what Draco was saying, so Draco added, "You might be in the dark still, but your not all alone."

With that said, Draco gave him a small clap on the shoulder and left the bathroom, he hadn't really had to go that bad anyway.


End file.
